Talk:Tabitha Stephens
The story of Mike and Tabitha is a sequel to the Bewitched saga, the story of a grown up Tabitha who falls in love with a mortal boy and eventually marries him as a woman. Similar to the original, it is different in that it is updated for the times and contains more drama than the original. The story goes as such: Mike was a little boy who lived in the town of Rosehill, which was near Westport, where Tabitha lived with her family. Mike's mother, a cousin of Darrin Stephens, would take her son to play with Tabitha while she visited with Samantha and occasionally with Endora or Phyllis Stephens, Tabitha's mortal grandmother and Mike's mother's aunt. Tabitha and Mike were born only days apart, and had always like each other when one day, Mike gave Tabitha her first ever" kiss from a boy". Tabitha told her mother about it and when Samantha asked if she liked it and Tabitha said "Yes, Mommy, very much." They were both six years old. When Mike was ten, he and his family moved from Rosehill to the city, and lost regular contact with the Stephenses. But they reconnected when Mike and Tabitha were both in their teens, and by age seventeen they were dating. Mike enjoyed Tabitha's company as well as the reaction of his friends in Queens to him dating that beautiful blonde from Conneticut. After high school, Mike and Tabitha again went their separate ways when Tabitha got a scholarship to a university in the West and Mike went to college in New York...they tried to keep in touch, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be. But Mike never forgot about Tabitha, as he knew in his heart he would some day find her and reclaim her when he had his life. After college, Tabitha moved to San Francisco, where she got a job as an assistant editor at the magazine her boyfriend worked for, and Mike went to graduate school to become an Archaeologist. When the relationship with her boyfriend ended, Tabitha mover to LA and became production assistant for the popular Paul Thurston Show. Mike found out, and that summer he went to LA and stayed with his West Coast cousins the Bradys and their daughter Cindy. Unfortunately, anticipation turned to disappointment when Mike found out that Tabitha was dating Paul Thurston, and then to anger when he found out that Thurston was cheating on Tabitha. Mike was determined to expose Thurston for the cheat he was, so he enlisted the Bradys older daughter Marcia to seduce Thurston where Tabitha could see. But before this could conspire, Thurston was caught making a pass at Mrs. Greenberg, wife of Gary Greenberg, Thurston's executive producer! Paul was promptly fired and Tabitha put in his place. That evening, Tabitha showed up at the Brady home to tell Mike how much she really loved him and wanted to go back to NYC with him. Mike was overjoyed, but with a caveat: Tabitha was not ready to marry him, as she wanted to work on her career and wanted Mike to work on his doctorate. It took Mike five years before Tabitha said "Yes" to his proposal and a year later the couple were married in a lavish ceremony presided over by Mike's Episcopal parish priest and paid for by old Larry Tate himself. Mike and Tabitha moved into the house in Westport after Darrin announced he was retiring from the advertising business and he and Samantha were moving to Florida to the same complex as their old neighbor Gladys Kravitz. And Mike and Tabitha lived happily everafter.-- 01:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC)-- 01:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC)